


Take me where I cannot stand

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Banquets, Firefly AU, Heist, Identity Reveal, M/M, Parties, Pre-Slash, Verbal Abuse, Voltron Art, except Sendak, there are no bad boys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: A stranger shows up to offer Shiro and his crew a dangerous job. Shiro takes it.[Part III ofYou can't take the sky from me]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zethrid uses the term “master” as a form of polite address. She’s not a slave, she’s a hired gun.
> 
> -Bellerophon Estates: large self-contained estates that hover with anti-gravity above the moon's ocean, are described as having "gracious living, ocean views and state-of-the-art security." Basically these are tiny floating fortresses for the super rich.
> 
> -Chinese Slang: People in the Firefly Universe use Chinese slang. I don't know Chinese, and all the phrases and words I've used come straight from the firefly wiki. Apologies for any mistakes, and the translations for all words used will be in the end notes.

 

* * *

 

“Shiro, there’s someone here,” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest. “She says she has a job.” 

“Ok?” Shiro said, looking up from where he was fiddling with the flight controls. The throttle was a little loose and he wanted to fix it himself before Pidge got her hands on it and added fifteen unnecessary features. “Ask her what she wants.”

“She says she’ll only talk to you. I don’t like this.”

“What _do_ you like?” Shiro asked with a grin as he sat up and wiped his greasy hands on a rag. “Where is she?”

Keith jerked his head to the door before leading him down to the hold.

“Did you get a name?” Shiro asked.

Keith shook his head and Shiro sighed. He’d expected as much, Keith wasn’t exactly a people person. Still- that would have made this so much easier.

There was a giant woman standing awkwardly in the hold with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was purple on top and pink on the bottom, flaring out to the sides of her head almost like a pair of big fluffy ears.

“Hey there,” Shiro said. “I’m the Captain of this here boat. Can I help you?”

“Captain Takashi Shirogane?” the woman asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah. And you are…?”

“Zethrid. Zethrid Jayne,” she said. “My master has a job for you.”

“We’re not really takin’ jobs at the moment,” Shiro said slowly. He motioned to the ship, the open panels and naked sparking conduits. “As you can see we’ve hit a bit of trouble and we’re dealin’ with repairs-”

“He’s willing to pay for them,” Zethrid said like it was a struggle to force out the words.

Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise. “But-”

“He asked for you, and you alone. He said you’ll wanna talk to him. He says you’re… _acquainted_.”

“Uh- what? How?”

Zethrid sighed, shifting to set her hands on her hips. “I don’t rightly know, he’s a closed-mouthed bastard if I ever met one. He wants to talk to you.”

“Alright,” Shiro said slowly.

Zethrid nodded and typed something into her gauntlet. They didn’t have to wait long for a tall man to walk in, trailed by a woman wearing a cloak with the hood pulled low over her face and a cat on her shoulder. The man was shrouded in a black veil from head to toe but his arms were bare, his upper arms wrapped in twisting armbands like golden snakes, his wrists bearing gold and lapis bangles. He wore an elaborate golden headdress over his brow and each finger was adorned by multiple rings. As if that wasn’t enough finery, his nails were painted gold as well.

“Uh, welcome,” Shiro said.

The man made a hand signal and Zethrid frowned. “He wants to talk to you in private.”

“I don’t like this,” Keith grumbled beside him.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Shiro cut him off. “This way-”

He motioned for the man to follow, taking him into the small mess hall, seeing as how they didn’t exactly have an office or anything as such. “Make yourself comfortable,” he said as he sat in one of the chairs around the table. To his surprise the man walked over and perched on the edge of the table before him, close enough to touch.

“What do you need?” Shiro asked.

The man tilted his head to the side as he reached up to lower his veil and Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise.

“So many things,” Lotor said quietly. “But for now- just this. I need to retrieve some… information. Something that would be very damaging to me if it were to get out.”

“Lotor,” Shiro whispered, his hand rising to his chest where he wore the crystal drop earring on a chain around his neck, under his vest. It had been nearly two years since he’d seen him last, but he still played that night over and over again in his mind almost daily. He’d hoped they’d meet again but he hadn’t dared to dream it would be so soon.

“Hello, Shiro,” Lotor said with a smile. “When I saw your name on the docking list I knew I had to come to you.”

Shiro was afraid and nervous even as he reached out to set his left hand on Lotor’s thigh. Lotor shifted to move closer and covered Shiro’s hand with his own. He was so warm- Shiro had forgotten how warm he was, how _good_ he smelled, like citrus and cloves.

“What do you need?”

“I hate to do this, I really do. What I’m asking isn’t… entirely legal. It’s dangerous, as well. But… if this gets out it will ruin me, and I can’t trust anyone else. But you can say no. You can say no, and I’ll find another way.”

“I’m not gonna say no,” Shiro said. “What do you need?”

“There’s a man,” Lotor said quietly. “Commander Sendak. He lives in Bellerophon Estates. He’s been… threatening me. He wants me to-” Lotor broke off, looking away as he bit his lip. “It doesn’t matter, all that matters is that I won’t. But I- we’ve been acquainted a long time and he knows certain things about me- things I’ve done that were… outside the law. I could lose everything, Shiro. My Companion Licence, my loved ones, even my life.”

“So this is… this is an assassination?” Shiro asked, shivering at the thought. He’d killed before but only in battle, only reavers. But he’d do it for Lotor if he asked and that knowledge had him terrified.

“Gods no,” Lotor said with a small smile. “More like a robbery.”

Shiro laughed. “Oh, is that all? You want us to rob a manor on Bellerophon Estates, the most heavily guarded residences in the ‘verse?”

“I’m sorry,” Lotor said, looking down. “I knew it was too much. I shouldn’t have asked. I’ll find someone else-”

“I don’t think you get my meanin’,” Shiro said with a grin. It was too bold, but suddenly he was full of courage. His hand was still on Lotor’s thigh and he turned it over to take Lotor’s hand, bringing it up to press a kiss to his knuckles. “I’m up to the challenge, and so is my crew. We’ll need to finish up here, and then- do you have a plan?”

“You haven’t even asked how much it pays,” Lotor said reproachfully.

“That don’t matter,” Shiro grinned. “I heard tell you’d be payin’ for our repairs. That’s more than enough. And truly- I’d do it for free. For you.”

“That’s very poor negotiating,” Lotor said, but he was smiling as he raised his other hand to brush his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“I missed you,” Shiro whispered, leaning into the touch. “You’re even more shiny than I remembered.”

“As are you,” Lotor said with a soft smile before pulling away and standing. “I’ll return in a week, Shiro. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me ‘till the job is done. And… you know where I’ll be. Come anytime you like.”

Lotor smiled and nodded before pulling his veil back up and leaving.

 _“Gwai-gwai long duh dong!”_ Pidge burst out as she spilled out of a vent.

 _“Gwan nee tzi-jee duh shr_ , _”_ Shiro bit out in shock.

“This _is_ my business you _ben dan!_ You signed us up to rob Bellerophon Estates? You’ll get us all killed, you pussy-whipped _tah mah duh hwoon dahn!_ ”

“Yeah, Shiro- what the _guai_ was that?” Keith asked, stepping into the room. And he’d been eavesdropping too?

“This is insane!” Pidge cried out.

“We’ve still got the Alliance on our asses after the last job-”

“Why are we going out on a limb for some stranger-”

Shiro slammed his hand on the table with a scowl. _“Ta ma de! Nimen de bizui!”_

Pidge and Keith drew back and Shiro forced himself to calm, taking deep breaths. “If you don’t want to do this- fine. But I’m going. Join me or not- I don’t care.”

“Don’t be a moron,” Keith scoffed. “Of course we’ll join you. Just- are you sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Pidge muttered. “What’s the payout?”

“The payout don’t matter,” Shiro said firmly. “He needs our help, and I ain’t leaving him in the lurch. Besides, he’s payin’ for our repairs- and you know that’s worth at least half a dozen jobs, with how it’s been for us lately.”

Pidge and Keith left, still grumbling, and Shiro pulled the crystal drop pendant out of his vest. He smiled as he watched the light playing over it.

Lotor trusted him, Lotor had come to him. He wasn’t going to let him down no matter what.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, the plan was simple enough. Commander Sendak’s birthday was coming up and he was throwing a grand shindig at his place. Lotor was an invited guest, and it wouldn’t be difficult for him to bring Shiro in as his bodyguard. Keith and Zethrid would sneak in with the catering staff while Pidge and Narti stayed behind on the ship as back up.

They’d find a way into Sendak’s office and wipe his files and that would be the end of it. Simple.

It didn’t seem simple when Shiro found himself staring at the main gates, sweating and jittery with nerves. He tugged on the collar of his jacket, more fine than what he was used to by far.

“Easy,” Lotor murmured, pressing his hand briefly to the small of Shiro’s back. He was decked out in a rich set of high-necked robes, his hair swept back in a complicated braid. “Remember Shiro- don’t do anything unless I say or give you the signal. If things start to go south it may be… concerning, but I need you to stay back unless I say otherwise. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Shiro muttered, worried and uncertain. What sorts of concerning things was Lotor expecting, exactly? Why wouldn’t he just _say?_

But then they were at the gates and walking inside, and Shiro had to play the role of silent bodyguard. He glanced to the side to see some servants unloading a truck full of flowers and saw Zethrid amongst them. Keith was on the other side, glaring while he shook under the weight of a giant cake while someone berated him.

He held back a smile as he turned his attention back to Lotor, walking confidently ahead of him.

They walked into the main hall and for a moment Shiro was stunned by the opulence around him, the gilded walls decorated with relief carvings, the marble columns, the sharply-dressed servants moving through the room with platters laden with drinks and elaborate morsels of food. The guests were like jewels floating through it all, decked out in satin and leather and lace, glittering with gold and silver.

“My Lord,” a servant murmured, offering a tray of champagne to Lotor.

“Thank you,” Lotor said politely as he took a glass.

No one paid Shiro any mind, they could tell with one glance that he didn’t really belong here- he was practically furniture. Shiro trailed behind Lotor while he made his way through the hall, socializing with the guests. Everyone seemed to know him, seemed happy to see him. More than a few men and women smiled at him oddly, looking at him like they were undressing him with their eyes.

Shiro stayed silent through it all, and then Lotor was walking to the front of the hall and a man who stood at least a head above everyone else.

“Commander Sendak,” Lotor said, lowering his eyes politely. “Congratulations are in order.”

“I managed to not get murdered for another year,” Sendak muttered. “I’m not sure that’s worth all this fuss.” Sendak’s eyes flicked up and he glared at Shiro. He was the first person to have looked directly at him and Shiro straightened, looking back defiantly.

“What’s this?” Sendak asked, still staring at Shiro even as he spoke to Lotor. “Who is he?”

“We live in dangerous times, Commander,” Lotor said mildly. “I find myself in need of protection.”

 _“_ What do you need _protection_ from here?” Sendak sneered. “Get rid of him.”

“Forgive me, Commander,” Lotor said with a small smile, “but the company I keep isn’t really up to you.”

“Not yet,” Sendak said, looking away from Shiro at last to take Lotor roughly by the chin and tilt his face up. “If I find out you’re fucking him, I’m going to rip off his cock and feed it to him while you watch.”

Lotor shivered, closing his eyes as his composure slipped for just an instant- and then he smiled and stepped back, pulling away from Sendak’s touch. “As you say, Commander,” he said with a small nod. “Your guests await, I presume.”

He walked away and Shiro followed, his heart thundering in his chest. “I recon those are the sorts of concernin’ things you warned me about,” he muttered.

“Hardly,” Lotor said.

“If he touches you like that again I’ll deck him,” Shiro growled, tightening his hands into fists.

“No,” Lotor said. “Let him do as he likes. Give him enough rope to hang himself with.” He grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing servant’s tray and angled himself so his back was to the other guests before handing Shiro a small key card. “The key to Sendak’s office. Get that to your Keith,” he said as Shiro took the small clear disc and slipped it into his sleeve.

“When did you-”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Just now, Shiro.” He grinned at Shiro’s shock. “I’m not just a pretty face.”

“I never thought you were,” Shiro said. “But to think you’re out here pickin’ pockets with the best of them.” He caught Keith’s eye from across the room, holding a tray of some bright airy concoctions laid out on silver spoons. Keith nodded discreetly and started making his slow way over.

As he passed Shiro slipped the keycard into his pocket, and then their part of the heist was over. Shiro trailed after Lotor as he mingled, marking the time in his mind. It would take Keith at least fifteen minutes to get to Sendak’s office, maybe more depending on how many guards he had patrolling the halls. After that all he had to do was wipe the computer with an electromagnet and they were home free-

“Lotor.”

Shiro couldn’t help flinching at Sendak’s voice behind him. Sendak completely ignored him, staring only at Lotor beside him.

“Attend me.”

“The party’s barely begun, Commander,” Lotor said. “Wouldn’t it be terribly impolite to leave your guests?”

“ _Now,_ Lotor. I paid for this evening, so you’re mine to do with as I wish. Come.”

Sendak set his hand on the back of Lotor’s neck proprietarily and all Shiro could do was follow and try to keep himself in check. Sendak’s hand was so _big_ , his meaty fingers and gnarled knuckles looked so wrong tangled in Lotor’s elegant braid.

He was silent until he shoved Lotor into a lavish bedroom and Shiro’s blood ran cold. Surely he wasn’t about to just- fuck Lotor here, now. Shiro wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself then.

“I made you an offer, Lotor,” Sendak said. “What is your answer?”

“I’m considering it.”

 _“Tsway-niou!”_ Sendak snarled. “You’ve been _considering_ it for three years now! I’ll have your answer _tonight.”_

Lotor looked up and met Shiro’s eyes just as the comm unit in his ear chimed quietly. It was the signal- Keith had done it. The job was finished. Shiro nodded tightly.

“Look at me!” Sendak yelled, grabbing Lotor’s face and shoving him backwards until he was pinned to the wall.

Shiro took half a step closer nervously, and then he remembered what Lotor had said and gritted his teeth, his fists shaking at his sides.

“If you want your little dog to keep all his parts, you’ll look at me, not at him,” Sendak said. “Tell me, Lotor. What is your answer?”

“My answer is _no.”_

Sendak bared his teeth. _“No?”_ he forced out. “You’d dare to say no? To _me?”_

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Lotor asked, arching his brow.

“Let me remind you- you don’t really have a choice here, do you? I know all about your blind bitch- and wouldn’t the Alliance be awful pleased to know who stole their experiment? How many laws did you break getting her out? The Companion’s Guild doesn’t take kindly to that, does it. But that hardly matters, you’ll be too busy being tortured in some dank cell to care about losing your license-”

“How curious,” Lotor said. “I have no recollection of doing whatever it is you’re accusing me of.”

“I have proof, you _jien huo!”_

“Do you?” Lotor asked mildly.

Sendak froze before abruptly stepping back and yanking a datapad out of his pocket. He typed furiously only for his eyes to widen in shock. “You!” he yelled before throwing the device to the floor and crushing it under his heel. “What did you do? What game are you playing?”

Lotor’s eyes flashed with anger as he took a step forward. “Did you really think you could push me around forever? I refuse to be your plaything any longer, you _bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro!”_

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Sendak growled.

Lotor grimaced, his beautiful face twisting into something vicious. _“Stupid,”_ he hissed, punctuating the word with a shove to Sendak’s chest. “Inbred. Stack of-”

Shiro flinched as Sendak backhanded Lotor over the face. The slap rang out through the silent room like an explosion and Shiro couldn’t look away as Lotor straightened slowly, raising his hand to his bleeding nose in a daze. A lock of hair had escaped his neat braid and hung down to frame his face, fluttering with every heavy breath he took. And then, against all odds, he started to laugh.

“You sloppy son of a bitch,” he chuckled. “You have _nothing._ Do you understand me? Nothing!” He swiped the blood off his chin with his thumb and wiped it on Sendak’s fine jacket. “Nothing but a black mark. No Companion will deal with you now. Certainly not me.”

Sendak snarled and raised his hand again but Shiro was there, not sure when he’d crossed the distance between them. He grabbed Sendak’s wrist with his metal hand tight enough to bruise and yanked him back. Despite being so huge Sendak wasn’t expecting it and he stumbled backwards a few steps.

Shiro took Lotor’s hand, pulling him away from the wall, away from Sendak. “Go,” he said quietly, turning to keep his eye on Sendak while they walked to the door.

“Don’t do this,” Sendak said, sounding oddly lost and hurt. “Don’t- Lotor!”

“Goodbye, Sendak,” Lotor said.

“No!” Sendak yelled. “You can’t- this isn’t the end, you stupid whore! You’ll be sorry- I’ll make sure you’re sorry!”

He was still yelling as they left the room.

“Everyone,” Shiro said into the comms. “Get out- now. We’re leaving.”

There were a few affirmative responses and then he turned his full attention to Lotor walking ramrod straight beside him. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Fine,” Lotor bit out. “I need- I need to get back to my shuttle and send a message to the guild. They’ll need to see my face, the- the blood. And then- then Sendak will be finished.”

“Alright,” Shiro said. Lotor seemed a little shaky so Shiro set his hand on his lower back. “Pidge, can you get me a route out of here that goes around the ballroom?”

“No,” Lotor said. “They need to see too, they all- he can’t hide this, they need to-“

He stumbled with a gasp and Shiro stepped closer, wrapping his arm fully around Lotor’s waist to hold him up. He was shaking like a leaf.

“Alright sweetheart,” Shiro murmured. “I’ve got you, come on.”

As they hurried through the ballroom the guests stopped to stare, uncertain whispers filling the hall. And then they were through and out of the manor and Lotor stumbled again, his breath coming fast.

“Here,” Shiro said, “hold on to me.” He paused just long enough to help Lotor get his arm over his shoulders and then they were on their shuttle and headed back to the Black Lion, Shiro’s ship.

“Is everyone onboard?” Shiro asked into the comms.

“Yeah,” Keith said.

“Alright, take us away.”

“I need to-” Lotor started.

“I’ll help you to your shuttle,” Shiro said. “Easy now, everything’s alright. It’s almost over.”

Lotor nodded and he seemed a little steadier now, like he was gathering his composure with every step he took away from Sendak. Still, Shiro didn’t let go until Lotor was pulling away to sit in the cockpit of his shuttle, in front of a vidscreen.

“Do you want me to stay?” Shiro asked.

Lotor shook his head. “Thank you, I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Shiro said, scratching the back of his neck. “Alright. Well. Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all.”

“Yes,” Lotor said and all Shiro could do was go. He found himself wandering aimlessly through the corridors until he made it to the mess hall. The others were all there, and Zethrid and Keith were arguing over two piles of loot laid out over the dining table.

“Let’s compare by weight,” Zethrid was saying, pointing to her pile which was mostly gold bangles and chains, a few personal devices and a handful of antique-looking firearms.

“Weight?” Keith scoffed. “Let’s compare by value, that’s all that matters in the end.” His pile was almost entirely jewelry- rings and necklaces dripping with jewels, earrings and cufflinks.

“I’m with Keith,” Pidge said as she reached out to grab a particularly large diamond ring and brought it up to her face, grinning as she watched the stone catch the light.

“What’s this?” Shiro asked.

“Our haul,” Keith said, like it was obvious.

“Sticky fingers weren’t part of the job.”

“Sorry, _Cap,”_ Keith said, rolling his eyes. “I guess I’ll just go turn the ship ‘round so we can return everything all proper-like.”

Narti smiled as her cat jumped off her shoulder and padded over to Zethrid’s pile, batting gently at a golden bangle.

“Kova likes my pile best,” Zethrid said. “So I win.”

“You don’t get to win on a cat’s say-so!” Keith cried out.

“We’ll need a fence for this bit of pretty,” Shiro said. “I’ll call Hunk and set something up. In the meantime- play nice.”

He left the four of them and headed to the cockpit. After firing off a quick message to Hunk he found himself sitting in the pilot’s seat in a bit of a stupor, staring up at the stars before him. He felt jittery, like he’d forgotten something important, like his heart was dancing a jig in his chest. It was late so he went down to his bunk, only to toss and turn while his mind raced with half-understood fears and shapeless hopes. He needed… something.

Shiro’s eyes caught on a warm sweater draped over the back of his desk chair, and before he quite knew what he was doing he grabbed it and pulled on his boots. His feet drew him inexorably towards Lotor’s shuttle, like he was being pulled in by a magnet.

He knocked quietly so he wouldn’t wake Lotor on the odd chance he was asleep.

“Enter,” came the soft command.

Shiro swallowed loudly before opening the door and stepping inside.

Lotor was kneeling on a cushion at his coffee table, his back straight as a board and his hands folded politely over his lap. He’d washed his face but he was still wearing the clothes he’d worn to the shindig, his hair was still up in the now-messy braid.

“Shiro,” he said, looking up. His eyes were frightfully blank.

“Hey,” Shiro said. “I thought- well. The ship gets awful cold, and I figured- I don’t know if you’ve got- So. So I brought you a- a- sweater.” It sounded ridiculous and Shiro couldn’t help wincing.

“A… sweater,” Lotor repeated. His lips quirked up into a small smile and Shiro felt warmth flooding his body as he took a chance and stepped closer.

“Yeah,” Shiro said. “Uh- If you don’t mind me askin’- why are you still in those clothes? Can’t be comfortable.”

“I suppose not,” Lotor murmured. He raised his hands from his lap and held them up, watching as his fingers shook faintly. “It’s been hours but I’m still- I can’t quite… get the clasps open. It’s pathetic.”

“Hey,” Shiro stepped forward. “Let me help you.” He offered his hand, waiting with bated breath until Lotor took it and let himself be pulled to this feet. He stumbled and Shiro caught him, holding him close for a moment before gently pushing him away. “Where…?”

“Here,” Lotor said, taking Shiro’s left hand and bringing it up to his neck.

Shiro felt the hidden clasp and opened it slowly. From there it was easy enough to find the next one, and the next. The room was quiet but for the rustling of cloth and their breathing as Shiro carefully pushed the robes off Lotor’s shoulders. He was wearing a soft pair of high-waisted leggings underneath and a decorative belt woven of thin gold chains. Shiro took that off too, his fingers fumbling at the tiny latch, but left the leggings alone.

Lotor shivered and Shiro helped him put on the sweater. It was a little big on Shiro and it sagged over Lotor’s narrow frame, the wide neck leaving his delicate collar bones exposed. But it was thick and soft, and Shiro smiled as he ran his fingers down Lotor’s arm, his hands almost entirely covered by the sleeves.

“Come here,” Shiro said, his voice hushed in the oddly reverent air of the room. He pulled Lotor over to sit on his bed before settling behind him and untying the ribbon holding Lotor’s hair back. He pushed his fingers through Lotor’s silky locks to unravel the braid, then grabbed the comb laying out on the nightstand.

“There you go,” he said quietly, pushing the comb through his hair as Lotor shivered again, looking down. “Alright?”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered.

“Do you want me to stay?” Shiro asked.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t,” Shiro said with a small smile. “I asked if you wanted me to.”

Lotor was silent for a long time, and then Shiro heard a small sound, like a sigh. “Yes.”

“Alright,” Shiro said, smiling as he shifted back to lie down. Lotor didn’t meet his eyes as he moved to lie next to him and Shiro pulled him closer, gentle as he wrapped an arm around Lotor’s back and dragged him over to lay half on top of him with his head pillowed on Shiro’s chest.

Lotor was still shivering despite the sweater and the warmth of Shiro’s body beside him so Shiro grabbed a blanket to drape over the both of them. He carded his fingers through Lotor’s hair until he slowly calmed.

“What’ll you do now?” he asked quietly. “Now that you’re free?”

Lotor shrugged. “I don’t know. I suppose… what I’ve been doing this whole time. I’ll find a ship and… and… do my job.”

“You could stay,” Shiro whispered fearfully. It was almost too daring, too much to hope for. But he had to say it while he still had the chance. “There’s a place for you here, if you want it. It could be good. This could be... home.”

“I can’t do that to you,” Lotor said. “You’ve already- you and your people, you’ve- you saved my life. You know the truth now, you know Narti’s wanted by the Alliance. It’s too much.”

“Narti?” Shiro asked incredulously. “She’s the one Sendak- but she- she’s not blind!”

Lotor laughed quietly, burying his face in Shiro’s chest. “But she is, Shiro.”

“No,” Shiro said. “No- I saw her- the other day Pidge tossed her a screwdriver and she caught it, she- blind people can’t do that. Can they?”

“She can,” Lotor said, smiling sadly. “She’s… different. Special. That’s why they- they-” He sighed and looked down. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is they’ll never stop looking for her.”

“You might have noticed we’re not too friendly with the Alliance ‘round here,” Shiro said. “It ain’t more than we can handle, sweetheart. If you and your girls want to stay- we’ll make a home for you. We’ve been looking to hire some muscle anyway, and your Zethrid seems more than up to the task. And I’m sure Narti’s plenty capable herself. And more than that- I just. I want- Now that I’ve found you, I don’t ever want to walk away from you again.”

“I don’t know,” Lotor said.

“You do,” Shiro insisted. “You do- if you could do anything, have anything you wanted, if you didn’t have to be afraid. What would you do then?”

Lotor tightened his fingers in Shiro’s shirt and curled closer. “I’d stay.”

“Then stay.”

Lotor sobbed, just once, and then he stilled, breathing hard. All Shiro could do was stroke his hair and hold him close, and slowly he relaxed.

“Alright,” Lotor whispered at last. “Alright, Shiro. I’ll stay.”

 

 

_fin._

 

__

 


	2. Bonus art~

 

(plus bonus close up)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art posted on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/183679112815/ko-fi-society6-commission-prices-vary-ask) and [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/183679107660/ko-fi-society6-commission-prices-vary-ask) \- (Reblog don't repost!) Check out the next chapter for the shirtless version of this drawing ;)
> 
> Gwai-gwai long duh dong! - What the hell!  
> Gwan nee tzi-jee duh shr - Mind your own business.  
> Ben Dan - Idiot, moron, literally "stupid egg,"  
> Tah mah duh hwoon dahn - Mother humping son of a bitch  
> jien huo - Cheap Floozy  
> Ta ma de! Nimen de bizui! - Everybody shut the hell up!  
> tsway-niou- bullcrap  
> bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro - Stupid inbred stack of meat  
> Shindig - party  
> Guai- Hell  
> Gorram- God damn
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
